Spirits of the Earth
by WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe
Summary: A time when Indians roamed free over the western lands: an indian girl named Kag fights with her family because she knows nothing of her past, except a silver-haired hanyou who saves her life and tells her his secrets... InuKag...OOC...
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is a story that I have been working on a long time... I love creating really different settings and plots for the Inuyasha characters... Since my Inuyasha and mermaid crossover (Tenderness to You)... this is my next idea... based all on Native American myth and style. I hope you enjoy... I have lots of chapters to post... if I get reviews then I will continue to add more... please review!! Story told in first person from Kagome's point of view...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where you ever torn between your fractured future and your ancient identity? It is strange to have two such unlikely ideas in a present situation. Yet, life is a continuous reminder to ourselves that we are perhaps not as little as we seem.  
  
To begin my story, I must tell you that I was born without any memories of how I was born or with any parents to question. I never knew what their names were or if they loved me. I only knew my name, Kagome, and that was all I could understand.  
  
I was only meant to know my place as a woman is this village society. My people have lived for centuries in the Western Lands, in this enchanted Feudal Era. I never dreamed that my life was such an importance to others. I never valued myself as anything but a normal person in society.  
  
I grew up with only one family member, a brother. My brother always said that I was like a daughter to him, for he did raise me and was like a father figure. Yet he did not hold me idle such as a father would. My brother, Naraku, is ten snows older than me.  
  
In our village, he is a cunning warrior with powerful fighting and marksman skills. He wares his hair long and draped around his shoulders, making him look tall and fierce. He is a gallant warrior, in battle; he does not hide from his enemy, he stands up and proud, daring his enemy to shoot at him. He is strong and thick throughout the chest.  
  
Yet, he is a man without fear.  
  
I love my brother dearly, but I never felt close to him. We are like day and night; winter and summer. Naraku was a fighter, I was a daydreamer. He often thought of me as foolish and childish.  
  
I learned from my brother that our parents both died shortly after I was born. Oh now I wish I could have known them. As a woman, I feel weak and useless. Only warriors-men- have power.  
  
You never really know anything until you stop listening with your ears and listen with your heart, letting the words be understood throughout your soul. Naraku always told me to keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Did that mean that love was his enemy?  
  
Although I knew my brother loved me, I could never be sure. He always made sure that I was never alone.  
  
He said he didn't trust my rebellious nature.  
  
When I wanted to take my pony out for a ride, he sent a warrior out with me, to guard over me. It has always been this way, every since I was little girl, ever since the accident....  
  
Naraku blames himself. He makes me feel sympathetic towards him, to the fact that he has to deal with me, like I am a problem child.  
  
I believe that the accident was not an accident.  
  
Many moons ago, I heard a voice call me away from the village and into the demon lands. It was hard to remember the full story. Naraku says I am lucky to be alive, he does not trust demons. And in turn I have been trapped in his feelings.  
  
Naraku finds it fun to punish me, whenever he seems fit. His favorite thing to do is make me feel weak and helpless. He will tell me stories about our parents, to make me feel sympathetic towards Naraku's pain.  
  
He makes demons seem terrible and wicked.  
  
He says, "Our father was killed by a demon. When he found out that mother was being unfaithful to him, he left the village to pray to the Great Spirit to give him strength and to grant him the ability to know what to do.  
  
The Great Spirit told him to exile her. Yet, mother's wickedness sent the demon to kill our father before he could return to the village. The demon ran him down, spilling his blood across the land. It left him half alive and without the ability to use his upper body. It could not even kill him peacefully; it had to make him suffer all the way up until his death."  
  
In reply to this tale I always ask how mother died. Naraku's face twists with disgust, "She is not my mother. She was like you, filled with imagination and spirit. And that spirituality brought upon her own death."  
  
"But, how did she die?" I would ask again.  
  
"She deserves to be dead. She was unfaithful to our father. May the Great Spirit condemn her. She is probably alive, but she must live with her sin; now and forever. The Great Spirit does not forgive an adulterous wife. This is why I keep you near, safe and protected. I have fought against the blood of our mother, the blood that makes us rebel, and I have beaten it. But you are still struggling against it. Do not fear sister, I will not let our mother's blood will not condemn you to her sin."  
  
This hurt me. I could not imagine that my mother could have been unfaithful and evil. Yet his story was deceiving. Every time I would hear the story, it would slightly change, which made me wonder if Naraku was telling the truth.  
  
I was so different from my brother.  
  
My friends say that he was just being protective, I find it strange. Even though I was free to go about the village I still felt captive, like a slave.  
  
The feeling never bothered me, until I became a woman, and could begin to be called on by other men.  
  
Naraku watched over me with an ever cautious eye, it seems he felt that I was too immature to find love for myself. It was custom in our village that the woman's father should chose a suitable man for her to marry and bear children with. Naraku felt that my past accuracies left him with the responsibility of finding me a proper husband.  
  
And under Naraku's authority, that man would have to be exactly like himself, just as ruthless and cold. He would make great profit off of my marriage. I tried not to think of Naraku's plans for me. I lived my life with a positive outlook. I did not allow myself to become depressed with matters that I could not control. Maybe that makes me weak, but I have never known how to be strong.  
  
~*~  
  
Before the summer storms were to come, many of the women in the village went into the forest to gather roots and bark, to be used as food when the weather was to hot to cook on an open fire.  
  
The bark, when pounded and boiled, made a soft mush that filled the stomach. Helpful in times of drought or lack of fresh meat.  
  
I chose to go with a few of my close friends as well as my younger cousins. We had spent many suns weaving baskets and saddle bags to carry our findings in.  
  
Naraku had apposed of me going on this trip, but I told him that I was never going to grow and learn about the world around me if I didn't go out and experience it for myself. He sighed,  
  
"This is very against what we are used to doing."  
  
"But brother, many of my friends and younger cousins, who are perhaps four snows younger than me, are allowed to go every year. Why should I be held idle?"  
  
My answer was bold. Yet Naraku still was not convinced, after some thought he approached me with a bargain.  
  
"Alright Kagome, you may go. But under one condition, there is a warrior friend of mine who I would like you to meet. His name is Kagura. He is an admirable husband and a fine warrior. You and him will meet before you go and make talk."  
  
I nodded with agreement, although my heart sank. Naraku left me alone by the fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review away if you like what your reading... chapter 2 coming VERY soon... ; ) 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day of our journey the weather is clear with only a few clouds and a slight wind. I said good-bye to Naraku, who warned me to be careful. I signed to him that I carried my long, paring knife along with a good cherry- oak bow and a sliver of arrows.  
  
I rushed out to see Kikyou, my friend, standing with her hands on her hips, motioning me to hurry. I grabbed my things and wrapped my knife and a sheep horn for water in a blanket; binding it with two leather straps; then I pulled the straps around my shoulders. I skipped to walk along side Kikyou, who seemed annoyed that I was late, but she said kind words about my deer skin moccasins and my ermine skin headband.  
  
As we walked towards the horse pen, Kikyou (Who liked Naraku and could talk about nothing else but how strong, brave, and handsome he was.) asked me if he approved of me going on the trip.  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" I answered.  
  
"Well, you know how much he cares about you; this is the first time you have been without his protection, I mean since the accident and all," she said.  
  
I shrugged, "he's let me go out before. Dusty and I go out all the time; she gets bored easily, so I have to make sure she gets enough exercise..."  
  
"I swear," Kikyou interrupted, "you care more about that horse than your own safety. When are you going to learn that a horse can't fight or hunt or provide for a family like a man can."  
  
"You mean like Naraku can, huh Kikyou?" I teased.  
  
She blushed, "I'm just saying that you need to find someone of flesh and blood and muscle to take Naraku's place one day. Naraku may be strong, fast, brave, and handsome but he won't be around forever, you know he wants you to find a husband to marry."  
  
She turned her head and looked back in the direction of Naraku's tipi. "He's so kind, he won't take a wife for himself until he knows that you are settled and happy; very few young warriors would do that for their sister, you should feel very proud."  
  
"Like you do?" I joked, but she paid no attention to my comment.  
  
I decided to leave her alone on the subject; it would be no use arguing with her.  
  
And actually, a few suns ago when I met with Kagura he seemed kind yet he acted distant to me. I felt that Kagura fancied me as a wolf fancies a wounded deer. Yet, I suppose my brother did approve of him, or he would have never introduced us. Kagura was very self absorbed person. When he spoke to me I found myself listening to all of his accomplishments, which can become annoying. He was a suitable husband, I'm sure any girl should be happy to marry a warrior... the subject gave me an ache in my heart.  
  
If Naraku said something was to happen then it most likely would become real; he held that kind of power over people- especially me. I sighed, I don't think Naraku understood the meaning of love; but maybe I didn't either. I let my mind wander off of the topic of my future. Several of my cousins had joined us, and we all walked the last distance to the horse pen together.  
  
Near the pen, their was a new footpath of beaten down grass that led to a small tipi. The tipi was not made with sturdy poles but with light ones; which are used as temporaries until stronger ones are made. They are also used when traveling because they weighed less then the Burch poles.  
  
One of my small cousins began to whisper to the others, "I hear a wanderer lives their... the council found him sneaking around the horse pen, and thought he was a horse stealer..."  
  
"Why wasn't he captured?" Shippo, another one of my cousins, asked.  
  
"Not sure," the first answered, "yet the warriors say he is weak, probably a loner looking to join a tribe and work his way up in the social ladder and take control; my father said to stay away from him."  
  
I spoke up, "If he needs a place to stay then the council can't turn him away. He's probably..."  
  
Just as I said this the young man came out of the tipi, we all froze as his gaze fell upon us.  
  
He was only slightly shorter than my brother. There was dirt on his clothes and leaves in his silver hair, which hung down to the middle of his back. He looked very rugged and stern. Yet, his eyes... they were soft and gentle. My breath was caught in my throat. Before I turned back to my friends his mouth curved and he flashed me a warm, toothy smile.  
  
I could only slightly hear my cousins starting to giggle. I blinked like I was caught in a dream. My senses went numb. My skin was stung with a thousand tiny needles, which sent shivers down my spine.  
  
Then suddenly my mind changed to acknowledge a sudden pain in my arm. It was Kikyou pulling at my arm. She took me from my dream and pulled me behind the others. I turned my head and looking back over my shoulder but the young man had disappeared. I felt a tight squeeze from Kikyou's hand as she pulled me at a run to the horse pen.  
  
~*~ When we arrived, Kikyou let go of me, after flashing me a harsh look, and began to load up her pony, I was still in a trace as I looked for mine. Dusty, my horse, was my best friend. She was my loyal companion as well as my protector. She appeared from the center of the huddle of horses in the enclosed fence.  
  
She was a beautiful mare who was the color of the golden desert sand. Her mane and tail were so black that they shinned blue. She was smaller than the great war horses that the warriors used. But I always thought of her as many times faster and more beautiful than any other horse. I rubbed her nose and put her face to mine and smelled her sweet sent. Dusty and I had grown up together. Every time I see her I remember the time we first met.  
  
It was the same day as the accident.  
  
Yet, when I looked into Dusty's eyes I could remember so much more about what had happened; what truly happened. The story appeared in my mind. I could remember it now. My mind flashed to the incident...  
  
~Many snows ago, when I was a small child, I had wandered away from my brother's care and walked deep into the youkai forest. What drew me to the land I will never know, but the experience changed my life.  
  
Traveling on in the dark, cold, haunting night air; I was prey to any wild animal. Lost, scared, and hungry I huddled behind a thin bush of stiff wiregrass, freezing and alone. Every sound I heard made my heart jump. Dark shadows lurked among the gloom cast by the whole moon above. I prayed to my Guardian Spirit to protect me.  
  
Unexpectedly, the long shadows began to come closer, their shape undecipherable. The sounds of night awoke my censes and I prepared for the worst. I began to make out more than one shape coming towards me. I hid my face in my arms and curled my knees up to my chin. I dared not look up.  
  
My mind imagined a horrible monster, with long dripping fangs and long pointed ears about to devour me where I sat. Heavy sounds came closer towards me. I felt hot breath on my arms, then a soft light touch.  
  
My fear vanished.  
  
I looked up slightly from under my arms, peering into the darkness I could make out a long white moon marking, along with two moonlit shinning eyes. An angelic man stood in front of me. He raised his head and towered over me, his outline barely visible in front of the great moon.  
  
I was only slightly frightened, only because my brother had always told me horror stories about demons. Yet, I could not find it in my heart to be afraid. As the youkai looked down on me, more demons began to surround us; a whole pack. The demon in front of me was obviously the herd's leader, a great youkai with a strong powerful chest and torso. Old battle scars, along his body, became visible to me against the great light put out by the moon. He owned the land that I was a stranger too, and he knew it.  
  
I cowered back and shook not from fear of this great demon but from cold. Almost as if the youkai knew I was cold, he removed a piece of cloth that hung around his shoulders, and drew it up to my chin. I could feel his breath on me; it warmed me. His body was so powerful, yet so soft, with a parent-like touch. He knew I was a lost child...  
  
I don't know for how long I lay on the ground with the youkai, but I  
was so happy and content that I didn't care. Yet the demon had other  
plans. Pulling away from me he turned and walked backwards, almost  
disappearing with the bright moon behind him. He walked only a few  
feet then stopped and looked at me...  
  
For the first time in my life, I felt a feeling in my soul that would  
soon become my most precious gift. I was so little then, I didn't  
realize that The feeling was indescribable but it almost felt as if  
my soul had jumped up into my heart, and then my heart whispered sweet  
words into my ears, filling my mind with soft voices of wisdom and  
supremacy.  
  
I knew not how I could understand these words, for at first they  
seemed like another language that I had never known. It's as if I  
heard an echo repeating the words over and over again until I could  
understand.  
  
Two very simple, warming words "Follow me..."  
  
Not knowing who to obey my legs just moved on their own and I crawled  
forward at first toward the father youkai. He again walked a few more  
paces and then turned to me again... "Follow me..."  
  
I found the strength in my legs; I stood up and followed him deeper  
into the forest. The grass soon grew taller than my head, and I had to  
run to keep up with the father demon. But I censed that I was not  
alone. The whole pack of youkai seemed to be following us. Just out of  
sight; a circle of protection.  
  
I was almost walking through time. The tall grass looked like a long  
tunnel, and the youkai's white hair fairly glistened in the moonlight.  
  
I was now running through the tall grass, and breathing heavily, my  
legs moved without my mind telling them too. I lost the father demon  
among the tall grasses and trees.  
  
I remember calling out to him.  
  
I kept running.  
  
I ran until the ground beneath me disappeared. My feet slipped out  
from under me, and I feel down, rolling over and over again down a  
hill. I finally stopped at the hills end; I lay on my back for a few  
minutes to catch my breath.  
  
I choked and spat dirt out of my mouth. Then I kneeled and gently  
stood up. Looking out in front of me I saw another group of youkai  
standing with their loyal dragon servants. I looked to see the father  
youkai only a few feet in front of me.  
He turned and called to the group. They looked up with bright eyes,  
and smiled with mouthfuls of fangs.  
  
The canines scared me, as well as their claws and sharp eyes. A sound  
came from behind me, my head snapped in the other direction as a horse  
walked up behind me. It gave a soft horse whine and stood beside me.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a huge power lift my young body up from the ground  
and onto the back of the horse. My eyes turned to the father youkai  
and he stared back at me. Then with a whimsical voice he spoke again,  
"This horse will take you home, little one. Rest your wide eyes; you  
have nothing to fear from us."  
  
My eyelids suddenly grew heavy, as sleep made my body weak. Yet  
before I could close them, the father youkai struck the horse's flank,  
and it bolted off back through the woods.  
  
I tried to get a last look at the demon, but my vision grew blurry for  
I had fallen asleep on the back of the moving horse. ~  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Com'on what are you doing? Get Dusty and let's go!" My head slipped out of my dream world. It was Kikyou that had called me. She and the others were already on their horses and had started walking down the trail to the meadow.  
  
I laid my blanket across Dusty's back and pulled her lead rope around to her back. Then I pulled her to a large stump of a tree. Climbing up on the stump I look a leap and landing on my stomach across Dusty's back. Holding on to her neck I twisted myself around to face forward. "One day," I thought, "I'll find a better and more graceful way to climb on your back Dusty." I situated myself atop her and then clicked my tongue to make Dusty walk and joined my friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's chapter 2, R & R if you love me : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a long morning of riding we reached the thickest part of the old forest. A place where the tree tops seemed to touch the clouds; where almost no daylight reached the forest floor. The trees stood so thick that we had to get off our ponies and lead them through. We reached a small spring and made camp among the many eyes of the ever awake forest.  
  
After many days of gathering, pounding, and drying roots, the girls and I began to grow accustom to the silent forest. There was so much life among the trees; you could almost sense yourself being taken under the spell of the forest. The forest frightened me; shadows always seemed to lurk in the underbrush. I kept my knife extra close to me, and Dusty was always at my side.  
  
One sunny and lazy day, I became sluggish with my work. The woods began to grow on me, that day I left my knife and bow at camp. The sun was warm and the birds chirped in the high branches of the trees. I leaned my back against the trunk of a willow tree and Dusty came and stood beside me. I sighed heavy. The weather was humid and breezy, the smells from the willow made me sleepy. I looked up at Dusty, who was staring out into the deep forest, her body was relaxed, and her ears lay lazily on her head.  
  
I reached up and rubbed her shoulder. Dusty looked at me and then lay down and placed her head on my lap. I stroked her gentle muzzle, while resting my head against the soft bark of a willow tree. A calming stream bubbled over a few rocks making the air smell of waterfalls. The tree's long and lazy vines covered us in a circle of greenery. A small white flower fell from the sleepy willow tree. I picked it up and twirled it between my thumb and pointer finger, making the flower spin so fast that the little petals seemed to blur together, in a big white circle. I took the flower and began to weave it into a braid using Dusty's mane.  
  
I finished and let the braid dangle down in front of Dusty's face. Dusty lifted her head and sniffed at the flower in her hair. She began to try and eat it, mouthing it with her soft pink lips.  
  
"No, no Dusty," I said, "don't eat it, it looks to pretty to eat."  
  
Dusty then again lowered her head back down on my lap. I looked up toward the sky. The branches of the willow tree blocked the bright sunlight.  
  
I thought about Kagura's marriage proposal. It would soon be time for Kagura to except wedding gifts from him. I wondered if Naraku had approved of him, since I hadn't even approved of him yet.  
  
The sunlight felt warm on my face. I shut my eyes and pictured my life with Kagura, if I chose to marry him. As hard as I tried to concentrate on my new life, my mind began to drift away.  
  
My mind was back in the village, back at the horse pen. I remembered the glace from that young man. Who was he? Why had I not seen him before? Why did he smile at me? I suddenly realized that I was smiling to myself. What was it about this young man that brought a smile to my face after just a first glace?  
  
"Strange," I said out loud, "here I thought that I was settled, yet I'm having second thoughts. I wonder... if... he is..."  
  
Dusty lifted her head and turned a curious brown eye at me. "Oh Dust," I laughed, "I don't think it means anything, after all it was only a smile. Its not like I'm in love with him or something...," my voice trailed off. I smiled again to myself.  
  
"Do you think my guardian spirit will direct me in the right direction Dusty?" Dusty settled her head back down on my lap and sighed a heavy sigh, making the dust, around us, swirl in tiny storms. I leaned over her strong neck, hugging her with my body. I stroked her flank, and we both sighed contently. My eyes fluttered and began to softly close. The air blew delicately, carrying with it my consciousness as I slipped into a dream.  
  
~ I was standing in freshly fallen snow. I felt its chill through my moccasins. The wild wind howled around me. The soft flakes touched my face and hair. A winter of protection was around me.  
  
The wild carried my soul up and down among the falling snow. Snowflakes touched my face and cheeks. Stinging with an icy touch, like a mint kiss. The wind was kissing me. Then, the wind brought the flakes to a stand still. My lose hair fell around my body from my undone braids.  
  
The snow storm passed in front of me. It looked like a tiny tornado of wind and snowflakes. The small winter storm swirled in front of me. Then with a soft rush of wind, it blew away, leaving behind an oval shape that was blurry at first to my vision but as I walked closer it began to take shape. I stared at the form that was in front of me, a mirror of ice and crystal. I looked into the mirror and the image that stared back at me was not unfamiliar.  
  
My reflection stared back at me. I lifted my hand and touched the mirror's surface. Running my fingers down the smooth ice, I felt a sense of warmth, radiating from the mirror itself.  
  
In the refection, another figure came into the background. I turned in my dream looking behind myself, to see nothing but empty wind, yet, I felt the presence of someone else, and it felt like a warm blanket of velvet fur. It touched my shoulders and neck, with gentile strength. I shut my eyes, letting the feeling interlace with my heart.  
  
Without warning, the feeling was pulled from me. I opened my eyes and found myself no longer staring in a mirror but staring into the eyes of my brother. A sneer of death formed at the corner's of his lips. Fear struck me, as his eyes began to glow a bright red color.  
  
The red turned to black as it spread down his face and turned his cheeks black. His face protruded out and dark whiskers were created around long, ravenous fangs. His face now resembling that of a panther, the king of stealth and darkness. Then he was joined by his other soldiers of darkness, the blood-thirsty wolves and the tricky raven.  
  
They all formed around the panther's great head, sneering and snarling  
back at me. Suddenly, just as the mirror had appeared, it shattered  
into a million pieces in front of me. I felt the force knock me off of  
my feet. My soul was torn from my terrified flesh. I fell, it felt,  
for forever. Blurred images passed before my eyes, all leaving me with  
question and fear... ~  
  
I woke with a scream of terror and pain. I stared down at the ground, getting my boundaries back.  
  
Suddenly, Dusty picked her head up, flaring her nostrils and moving her ears. "What is it?!" I said feeling frightened. Dusty's ears twitched and turned around on her head. My body began to shiver with fear.  
  
"What is it Dust, what do you hear?" my voice reduced itself to a whisper. She suddenly stood up, panic stricken she began to shake as well. Her ears were listening to the whole forest. It was as if she could sense the darkness. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. My heart beat like a woodpecker pounding on a tipi pole.  
  
I was too scared to move. My eyes looked in the direction of the trees and then I saw the dark shadows. I knew not what they were, but only that they were pure evil. I was terrified, my mind was screaming at me to do so many things, my feet disobeyed.  
  
I had to see what the shadows were. I lowered my body, in a trance, and looked into the underbrush. I could see more than one figure, it moved with stealth and wickedness. My mind shot suddenly back into reality and I turned and ran for Dusty.  
  
I jumped and quickly tried to climb onto her back. My fear made me miss her back and I fell down in the dirt. My breath left my body and I landed heavily on my stomach, glaring back in the direction of the growls; my eyes searched the underbrush for the figure of darkness. I was frozen with fear.  
  
Dusty turned back to me, anxious to run, she was scared, so was I; but she didn't leave me. Instead she backed up and lowered her hind end to the ground. I dared not to breathe as I reached one hand out and as silently as I could I rose to my knees and then to my feet. My eyes glued to the direction the growls came from. I knew as soon as I turned my back to jump on Dusty's back she would bolt and the darkness would follow. I had to get this right. Their might not be a second chance, even though Dusty had reduced the distance for me to jump up onto her it was still high for me to do from ground level.  
  
I slowly took in a long, silent, deep breath and pushed off the ground with my feet. I swung one leg over Dusty's back and as I did Dusty bolted up. When she was up on all fours I positioned my body, balanced high up on her shoulders. I was up.  
  
Dusty sensed the danger and she turned and ran with all her might. I had not realized that I had made it up until I felt the breeze on my face. I opened my eyes. I turned my head too see if the darkness followed us. It did. I could now make out its figure... wolves; huge, possessed wolves, a whole pack, they ran to kill.  
  
"If only we were not in the forest it would have been easer for Dusty to run." I thought. But the trees blocked her from traveling in a strait line. She also had to jump over roots and logs, as well as keep me balanced on her back.  
  
The wolves were close on our tail; they easy manipulated their way through the forest. Sweat streamed down both our bodies, our hearts racing. Dusty ran toward the edge of the forest, yet the edge seemed so far away. I wished that I had carried a weapon with me, how foolish could I have been? Now we ran for our lives.  
  
The pack began to come around the sides of us, heading us off. With I high leap, a silver-blackish wolf with white-as-snow teeth jumped in our path. Dusty slid to a halt in front of the dark animal. Dusty turned on her heals and wheeled around to go back, but it was too late, the pack had circled around us; we were trapped. The glowing red of the wolves were fixed on our every move. Their hot, steaming saliva drooled down from their muzzles and onto their shinning teeth.  
  
Dusty turned in every direction to try and find a way to get out of the circle. But there was no way; the wolves were as tall as me sitting atop Dusty. Then Dusty made a last attempt at freedom, with a surge of strength she took a stand still leap over the circle of wolves. The wolves were shocked at her action and I thought it would work and we would be free.  
  
Yet, as Dusty's hooves hit the ground, she was soon knocked off them. The silver black wolf had made a plunge for Dusty's lower flank, and hit it with success, leaving a deep wound and torn flesh. The sent of blood was in the air, we could not fight forever.  
  
With another attack from three other wolves, Dusty fell over onto her side. I was thrown from her back and then landed heavily on the forest floor. I looked up and could barely see Dusty's body lying on the ground; the whole pack was on her, tearing and ripping at her flesh. I could hear the sound of her soft neighs for help and then I heard the last one on her death. I heard her bones' cracking as the flesh was torn from them. I felt helpless to her aid.  
  
I gently began to stand up, I only managed to get to my knees before the wolves had censed my movement and a few turned from their kill and bared their teeth again, slowly walking toward me. My heart was no longer beating. My sweat was cold on my neck, my senses numb. My eyes were met with those of the lead wolf. Again the ruthless silver black one glared at me with horrible glowing red eyes.  
  
I will never forget his eyes.  
  
Dusty's blood dripped from his teeth, turning them from white to slightly pink. With another huge leap, he jumped onto me. I felt his great weight upon my weak and helpless body. My hands were in between his jaws, his teeth inches from my face. My strength failed me, my arms went numb, and he lunged for my neck. The fur of his body covered me, my head was thrown back, I remember, looking up to the sky, to the tree branches blocking the sun... I felt the teeth pierce my skin ...then they were gone... I heard a yelp, then a swish, a thud, another yelp, loud whimpers, then feet running towards me. I felt a slight breeze then I heard low growls, followed by more thuds and the sound of something flying through the air, louder whimpers, and then the cry of retreat.  
  
My breath was hotter than a blazing fire. My body was weak, yet I was suddenly sitting up. I suddenly became aware of my eyes; I looked in front of me. Three bodies of wolves lay on the ground two had huge gashes in their sides, and the other one was further away from the other two, lying in two pieces.  
  
My feeling to touch came back to me and I realized that I was in the arms of a young man. I heard a voice speak, "Shh, its ok. Rest. Rest now. Everything is all right."  
  
I could not find my voice to answer. My body just broke down again and I went numb. My eyes failed me, and I was forced to look at a certain spot with a lame-like manor. The only thing I could feel was my body being manipulated off of the ground.  
  
I was carried through the forest and then lid down on something soft. They young man held by body and let my head rest on his chest. I finally felt safe. My sudden clinginess must have felt awkward to him, but I was still in a petrified state; as I clung to anything that could offer me protection. I have no idea for how long I slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OoOoOoOo Cliffy... lol... Who do you think saved her?!? Don't worry I'll post more... I'm not that mean... ; ) 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I awoke it was mid morning, the sun a quarter of the way up in the sky. My suddenly conscious made questions run into my head. How long had I slept? Was it a sun? Two? A whole moon cycle? Where was I? Dead? No I can't be dead. I sat up. I was lying on a red robe and around my arms and legs were tiny bandages of soft elk skin.  
  
My back leaned against a huge tree the offered cool shade. My feet were in a small stream, the cold water rushed over them. I shifted my weight and pulled my feet out of the water. I tried to stand, but my left ankle gave way and a sharp pain tingled up my leg as I feel back down into place.  
  
"It's not broken," said a voice, "it's only a sprain." I turned and looked where the voice had come from. It came from above. I looked up, but the sun scared my eyes and I had to look away.  
  
"Wh-h-o-o's th-h-ei-r?" I asked shaking. Before the voice could answer the sun disappeared behind a cloud. When it did I turned my head back up into the tree. My eyes opened wide. The same young man at the horse pen looked down at me from a high branch of the tree. He smiled at me from his lofty height.  
  
The young man climbed down from the tree and came up in front of me; he placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, this was the first time I had gotten a good look at the young man.  
  
He was built like a warrior, thick throughout the chest, with soft hands and eyes. His skin was tan and soft, almost covered with a layer of fur. His hair was silver, yet beneath his tresses laid a pair of dog ears.  
  
My eyes grew wide, 'This is a demon!' I thought to myself. His golden eyes held me captive; I think he felt my sudden fear.  
  
"Put your foot back in the water, it will stop the swelling." He commanded; I obeyed. He sat nest to me and took my free hand and held it with both his clawed hands.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, puzzled by his affections.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
I tried again, "How did you find me?"  
  
No reply.  
  
I decided to take a different approach. "I can never thank you enough for saving my life."  
  
He stood up and began to walk away.  
  
I called after him, afraid he would leave me, "If you could take me back to the village, I'm sure my brother will commend you greatly. You could become one of the tribe. I mean... because you're an outsider...but... if your not... then..."  
  
I stooped myself before I made any more of a fool of myself.  
  
He stopped walking way but, still said nothing.  
  
I sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I mean, you are a demon and I'm a human... so it's just odd that..."  
  
Nothing.  
  
I sighed again, and looked away.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha." He said quietly, turning towards me. I was shocked that he finally had spoken. "I'm Kagome. Thank you for saving my life." I said.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards me and stood over me, I cowered back a little, but then he smiled. "I'm just glad you're safe. Here, let me take you back to your friends." He helped me up and carried me back through the forest. We were both silent for a long time. I felt so awkward, being in his arms, as a husband might carry a wife. I kept my face down, so that he would not see me blush.  
  
Then he spoke, still staring strait ahead, "I want to let you know that I buried your horse, what was left of her..." Tears began to come to my eyes, as I remembered the attack.  
  
"Thank you," I squeaked out, I tried to hide my tears from him. He must think of me as an immature child, who dared to trust the forest without a weapon. I watched as he stared at the trees ahead.  
  
"What did you name your horse?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
I thought it was an odd question to ask. "Dusty..." I said bleakly.  
  
"Why did you name her that?" he asked. I felt suspicious, why was he asking me?  
  
"Because she looked like the color of the sand. She was given to me by a youkai," I answered.  
  
"You have met a demon?" he asked.  
  
"Only once," I said, "when I was very young."  
  
Inuyasha stopped. He looked down at me, his eyes were soft. He placed me back down on the ground, but still held on to me, keeping me balanced. I was lost again in his eyes.  
  
He spoke with a dreamy voice, "She was sent to protect you. Do not be sad. She now runs among the clouds." A breeze began to blow. "She is in the wind. She will always be with you." I broke down again. My tears fell hot onto the ground. Inuyasha pulled me to his shoulder; a sign that I could cry on it. I did. I cried and cried and cried.  
  
When I finally caught myself, I felt weak with dehydration. Inuyasha handed me a horn filled with water and I took a small sip. He rubbed my back. "Shh now, it's alright. You must be strong."  
  
With gentle fingers, he turned my chin up and my face to his. With a gentle swipe of his clawed thumb he brushed my tears away.  
  
I stared longingly into his face. My eyes passed over his face and down to his lips. Inuyasha moved his hand to the side of my neck. He leaned up and I moved closer, bringing my lips towards his. I could feel his breath enter my mouth. Our lips touched for only a brief second. I became aware that he had pulled away. The ears on the top of his head flicked and twisted, as if he heard something. Then the sounds came to my hearing...I heard a voice...  
  
"Let her go demon!" Kikyou had arrived first, bow in hand; she aimed an arrow at Inuyasha.  
  
I turned to see the rest of my cousins and friends approaching weapons in hand. Inuyasha looked a little surprised.  
  
Before more arrived Inuyasha spoke quickly, "You're safe now," Then he turned and faced Kikyou, "take her back to the village and make sure she rests. Don't walk on your ankle, it needs to heal. You'll be fine soon."  
  
Kikyou's face was twisted with disgust; she knew a demon stood before her. Her human blood boiled at the sight of him.  
  
With a burst of speed, Inuyasha disappeared into the forest. I didn't even see him leave, nor did I get to say goodbye. Kikyou lowered her arrow. She had seen the kiss. She looked unhappy.  
  
As the others arrived, questions and shouts filled the air. I was once again surrounded by my own people. "Come on Kagome! Let's go home, now."  
  
~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not many reviews for this story... I know it's a little OOC but come on... anywho... maybe I'll get reviews for this chapter cause its got Inuyasha and Kagome fluff... hehe... Enjoy Chapter 6!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few days of rest, people began to ask me questions on how I survived the attack. I was still fearful to tell anyone, especially Naraku, that I had been rescued by a demon.  
  
Rumors spread like wildfire anyway.  
  
Stories were told that I had been rescued by a mysterious warrior, from another Indian tribe; and that he came up riding a magnificent white horse, and killed the possessed wolves that attacked me with a magical bow that could shoot as many as six arrows at a time.  
  
No one knew the truth. Everywhere I would walk, other dreamers would confront me.  
  
They said it must have been true love that brought an Indian brave to come to my rescue.  
  
This idea was foolish, I knew for a fact, because, for one, I did not know if Inuyasha even liked me or if he had just happened to show up at the right place at the right time. And secondly, thinking about it brought back the painful memories of Dusty's death.  
  
The younger children had the wildest of imaginations. They figured my rescue was close to a story about a trapped princess and a prince coming to rescue her.  
  
I did not feel like a princess and I didn't know if Inuyasha was playing the part of a prince because after the attack I had not been able to lay eyes on him at all.  
  
The tipi he had set up was taken down, and any traces of him disappeared. I wondered if Kikyou had recognized him.  
  
I began to think that he was angry at me because I was so dumb minded.  
  
My usual cheerfulness dropped greatly, my mind was in great thought and I wondered if I would ever be the same again.  
  
~*~  
  
After over a week of idle thoughts and dreams, my head grew tired of thought. Society set in, and I was once again, a maid to my brother.  
  
None of my friends came to visit me, only my youngest cousin, Shippo, would even speak to me.  
  
Kikyou, on the other hand, seemed to be blackmailing me. I begged her not to say a word about my rescuer to Naraku, in turn, every time she was around she would hint at it, causing Naraku to become filled with angry questions.  
  
One dull afternoon, Kikyou sat with me by the fire as I boiled water for cooking. The heat stimulated little talk between us, and I had no words to say to her.  
  
A band of warriors rode over the hill and into camp, their bridles jingling as they passed. Naraku rode with them. They exchanged a few inaudible words and then called a council meeting.  
  
The chiefs met as the day grew its hottest, the warriors stood around to listen, their gazes burning.  
  
Being sister to a warrior I sat among the group, but I did not speak. Kouga came and kneeled next to me, he flashed me a silly smile, but I pretended not to notice him.  
  
"...this may be the last warm day of the season, soon the land will be white with snow and the herds will move on..." one chief spoke to the group.  
  
"The demons will follow the herds..."  
  
"But the half-breeds will not... they will stay near the creek..."  
  
"...they pose no threat."  
  
"But they will steal our game."  
  
A hush fell over the group. Naraku spoke up, "I say we no longer befriend half breeds. Their greedy mouths eat three times as much as we do. Besides, there are barely any left; most are killed off by full youkai, who hate the race."  
  
"Still," spoke a chief, "If we continue a steady relationship, they can help us find scarce game."  
  
"The only good demon is a dead demon." Another warrior shouted, and the surrounding group agreed. Shouts filled the air, until individual words became unable to hear.  
  
"They can't be trusted!"  
  
The oldest chief sighed and turned to face Naraku, "Can your warriors provide for the village all winter without the help of the half breeds?"  
  
Naraku nodded, "I have never needed a demon to help me hunt, and I never intend on needing one." The young warriors all agreed and noise once again rose up among the council.  
  
The old chief held up his hand to silence the crowd, "So be it." He spoke and the council broke.  
  
My heart grew solemn, I wished the chief's had not given in so easily to Naraku's proposal, but then no one dared argue against him.  
  
Kouga mistook my saddened face and emotions with those of fear. He drew me close in his rough arms, and whispered deep into my ear, "Do not worry my Kagome. I will not allow any youkai to hurt you." He planted a wet kiss on the side of my cheek.  
  
I pushed him away, "It is not the youkai I worry about." I snapped and stood up and walked away.  
  
Kouga gave chase, "You have a wild spirit Kagome; a spirit that I will soon tame."  
  
"I am not a colt that needs breaking in." I told him.  
  
Kouga gave a laugh, and grabbed my shoulder spinning me around to face him. I faced his lustful eyes and his drooling lips, I wanted to run, but Kouga held me to the spot.  
  
"You are a challenge Kagome. A challenge that is full of rewards."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "I am no one's prize. Especially not one as slimy and discussing as you!"  
  
Kouga raised his hand to strike me, I did not turn my cheek away, I welcomed his assault. Inches before his palm would reach my face he stopped and smiled again.  
  
"Ahh, but Kagome, I have already won. Naraku has agreed with our marriage; I have given him the necessary gifts that a bride groom must present, and now I come to collect my bride."  
  
My eyes widened at his words, my hands balled up into fists. I wanted to strike that stupid grin off of his face. I did not hold back my emotion. I raised my fist to strike him.  
  
With a quick movement that was blurred by my eyes, Kouga caught my flying fist with a laugh.  
  
"Ha, and I see now that I have your 'hand in marriage' as well." He continued to laugh, "Forgive me, my Kagome, but your weak efforts are laughable."  
  
Oh now I hated this man, he dared to mock me. I female strength would fail me. My fear and anger turned to rage. I wished for the strength to fight back. My soul burned with a wanting of power.  
  
I gripped the ground under my feet and narrowed my eyes. I could feel an inner monster pull at my muscles. A deep pulsating growl emitted from my throat. Then, before I could stop this inner monster from controlling me, I lunged at Kouga with my other fist.  
  
My fist struck him in the side of the head with a blow that sounded in my ears like I had shattered his skull.  
  
Kouga released my other hand as he fell to the ground. He let out a breath of shock, but caught himself before he fell all the way.  
  
I took this opportunity to get away. I turned on my heels and bolted in the direction of the forest.  
  
As I reached the tree line, I could hear Kouga curse to me, "You bitch... I'll kill you!" Then he began to give chase.  
  
I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but my ankle was still sore. Kouga would catch me for sure.  
  
I held my arms up to block branches and leaves that I ran into. My heart raced and I breathed deep. The trees blew by my tearing eyes, and my legs moved by themselves.  
  
Kouga's voice and footsteps were only a few yards behind me. I had to give up or face a fate worse then possessed wolves.  
  
I could hear myself scream as I ran. My ankle burned under the pace I was attempting to run. My clothing caught on every root and vine, ripping the ends and scraping my chins.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a huge force grab me from around my waist and pull violently. My head screamed at me, 'It's Kouga... he's caught you...'  
  
But I was pulled off my feet and to the right; all in a smooth motion that seemed to be paused in time. I attempted to scream but a strong hand clamped itself over my mouth. I felt myself land on the ground and my back was pushed against another body.  
  
"Quiet!" whispered a rough voice, but I still whimpered, even under the pressure of the hand around my mouth.  
  
My breathing was loud and full of cries of pain and shock.  
  
Unable to stop my noise, the hand removed itself and was replaced by a pair of soft, loving lips.  
  
I could feel myself being kissed, and my whimpering stopped, I held by breath in shock and enjoyed the passionate feeling.  
  
After a few seconds, the kisser pulled away from me, and turned his head to listen to the noises of the forest.  
  
My vision cleared and I looked up at a familiar face, the profile of Inuyasha. His body was tense and his ears softly twitched as he listened for noise around us. With a quick movement of his tongue he licked the flavor of our kiss off of his lips and then closed his mouth again.  
  
I had once again been saved by this young demon. I looked into his golden eyes that scanned the surrounding area. I longed to speak to him, "Inu..." I began, but he quickly stopped my words with a gently, clawed finger over my lips.  
  
His golden eyes looked down on me and his mouth gave a small smile, as he shook his head for me to stay quiet.  
  
After a few more moments he moved away from me and silently stood up onto his knees, peering around the area that we were hiding behind. Then he stood up all the way and walked a few paces outward, his ears listening and his nose sniffing the dense forest air.  
  
Then he mumbled something that I could not hear and turned back to look at me from where he stood.  
  
Our eyes met with each other. I stood up suddenly. I walked over to Inuyasha who followed me with his eyes as I approached. I looked at him deeply, thanking him with my eyes.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head slightly making his long silver hair flutter.  
  
With kind eyes and a gentle smile he held out his hand. I gazed from his face to his outstretched hand and back again.  
  
'What did he want?' I wondered. 'Do I dare trust him?' But my heart told me that Inuyasha meant no harm.  
  
I looked up again at Inuyasha's hand then placed my hand in his. Inuyasha's arm tensed up and I felt myself float off of the ground and into the air. In one swift motion I had risen into Inuyasha's arms. He carried me, again, as a groom would carry his bride and began to walk through the forest, his feet making no sound on the dry forest floor.  
  
I blushed thousands of shades of red, but I couldn't help but stare at him. Inuyasha looked down at me and spoke softly, "Do you mind if I go a little faster?"  
  
A lustrous feeling swept my body, as I shook my head. I felt a breeze hit my face and pull my hair, as Inuyasha increased his walk to a dash. He could run so fast and hardly make any noise at all.  
  
I dared not ask where he was taking me, and I just enjoyed the adventure.  
  
Out of the blue, the forest parted and a long open meadow with tall grasses and endless stream of flowers appeared through the trees. Inuyasha stopped running and stopped on the edge of the meadow.  
  
I felt his chest lift as he inhaled the great fresh air. I breathed in too, letting the sweet smell of the wildflowers touch my senses and make me feel alive.  
  
Inuyasha began to walk again but he walked so lightly through the tall grass, as if trying to be a silent as possible. He stopped in the center of the meadow and gently set me down on the warm grass.  
  
Suddenly, his ears lay back on his head. I began to get worried, "what is..." I asked.  
  
"Shh..." Inuyasha said lovingly.  
  
Then, he turned and scanned his eyes over the meadow. Although I could not see his face, Inuyasha was smiling.  
  
Out of know where he let out a great yell. As his yell ran through the meadow many soft green butterflies rose up from the tall grass and began to spread around us. They filled the sky in huge clouds, fluttering effortlessly in the wind. I smiled as I held out my hands and the gentle butterflies landed on my fingers waving their lime green wings.  
  
I smiled until my face began to hurt. I felt my heart swell with love for this young demon who saved my life. 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha picked me up again and headed towards the west. We had traveled into the land of the youkai. I had never gone this far by myself, not even with someone watching, they always made me turn around and some back; the land was forbidden to me. I made a moan of uneasiness, Inuyasha stopped running and spoke, "What is wrong? You shake with fear."  
  
"I fear demons." I said softly. "But... I mean... I don't fear you! But... its just... my brother never let me go this far before, a demon killed our father. I do not know what powers they possess. I have always been taught to fear them."  
  
Inuyasha looked puzzled but then his emotions changed. His shoulders slumped down and his chin was on his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" I said looking up at him.  
  
"Oh my love, what has Naraku done to you? You have been poisoned. Your mind is no longer connected to your power. Oh Kagome, now that we are together I will never let anything harm you. But, please, do not fear demons, one of them is your protector the others are your ancestors." Inuyasha said.  
  
"My ancestors? But... how? I don't understand... am I...? I'm a demon?!?" I asked him.  
  
Inuyasha gave a half smile, "You are a hanyou, like me... a half demon. Didn't you know this?"  
  
I shook my head, Inuyasha looked puzzled. "I can't understand why you don't know about your past..."  
  
"Can you tell me?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm the one to tell you." Inuyasha said.  
  
I must have looked sad to Inuyasha because he ran his hand, sympathetically, down my cheek. I looked up into his kind eyes then we both looked back over the great grasslands watching the late afternoon sun.  
  
I was felt happy. If all demons were as kind as Inuyasha then I had no reason to fear them. Oh how wrong Naraku had been about them. For the first time in my life, I was free from my brother's hold, and I loved it. I knew that I had fallen I love with Inuyasha, it didn't matter to me what my brother thought of him, I loved him. I would always love him.  
  
Inuyasha ran his clawed hands over my bandages, pausing when he saw how many there were.  
  
"I wish I could I been there in time to save your horse. But all I could think about was that you were in danger. I reacted to you first" He said.  
  
I nuzzled him back softly and spoke, "do not worry what could not have been stopped. You saved my life and I only hope to one day return the favor."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "Kagome, why can't you see that our love for each other brought me to you, and it always will. As long as you love me. Then no harm will ever come to you, my love." I smiled and took his hand and weaved his clawed fingers through my own.  
  
"I was a loner, before I met you; an outcaste by my youkai relatives because I was a half breed. I was never like them. I had always wanted to leave and one night I did."  
  
I could feel that Inuyasha was digging deep within himself to tell me this story. I listened carefully... hoping to learn something about my love.  
  
"The night was cold, with hints of snow. I took shelter for the night in a tree only to be awakened by the voice of my brother."  
  
"Your brother?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, my brother, Sesshomaru. He is a full blooded youkai, unlike me.  
  
Inuyasha paused and drew me closer to him.  
  
"He does not believe in love. His heart is as cold as stone. He has tried to kill me on more than one occasion; many times he has almost succeeded. It is the rotten human blood in me that makes me weak Kagome. One day, I'll find a way to become a full youkai, and then I can prove my strength to Sesshomaru by destroying Naraku."  
  
I pushed Inuyasha away and stood a few feet away from him, "destroy Naraku?" I questioned, "I don't understand, I agree that my brother is not the greatest person in the world, but he is still my brother..."  
  
Inuyasha tensed up and tried to remain calm, I sensed he was confused so was I.  
  
"Kagome," he spoke softly, "Naraku is not your brother. You are not human. You are a youkai, as was your mother."  
  
"What...? Inuyasha I don't understand..." I whined. I took another step back away from him.  
  
"Don't push the truth away Kagome! That is exactly what Naraku has done to you all these years; he has kept me away from you! He has kept the truth away from you!" Inuyasha spoke to me his voice deep and demanding, then Inuyasha relaxed, he knew he was scaring me; he spoke gently and made his voice fill with love.  
  
"You have to stop thinking with your mind and start with your heart. You carry the spirit of a youkai. This human form is just a cover up, until your powers can be fully awakened... this, of course, can only happen when you are ready... then you will become what your destiny shapes for you, my love."  
  
I still kept my distance from him, shaking with fear and bewilderment. Inuyasha took a deep breath and then turned away, "Come on... I'll take you back..." he said depressingly.  
  
My lips quivered and tears fell from my eyes, I did not want to fear Inuyasha, but I could not understand his words. His story seemed unbelievable.  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked away, his head down, as if he failed.  
  
"Wait! Inuyasha wait!" I cried out as I ran towards him. Inuyasha lifted his head as I flung myself into his arms.  
  
"Kagome..." he said silently.  
  
I looked up at him with tears streaming out of my eyes; they fell hot onto his red robe. "Inuyasha! I'm sorry... please... I just don't understand. If this is what my past is then help me believe that it is true. I do not want to forget!"  
  
Inuyasha returned my affection by wrapping his arms around my body and holding me close to his chest. "Forgive me Kagome; I know this is a lot to undertake. I just want you to be safe and I feel that Naraku will harm you... and I may not be strong enough to help you."  
  
I spoke from under his loving grasp, "What do you know about Naraku that I don't?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated but then answered, "Naraku is a hanyou, who wants to become a full youkai. He stole you away from your mother and began to drain you of your demon powers. He transformed you down to a hanyou, before your father, a human, stopped him.  
  
Your father placed you under a spell to hide you demon powers until you were ready to undertake the responsibility. Casting the miko spell killed your father and Naraku transformed himself into a human to wait until you would reawaken your powers so that he could drain you even more."  
  
I just listened to the story; in a few ways... it made sense. Inuyasha loosened his grip on me and pulled my face up to his.  
  
"I heard the tale of the demon maiden who was trapped under a miko spell... and I decided to investigate... then I found you, I fell in love with you... and now want to protect was remaining demon blood you have... because in truth... Kagome...you and I are the same."  
  
I smiled with my lips and my heart grew tender. Inuyasha's golden eyes held my gaze and I knew he only wanted to help me.  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward and I closed my eyes letting the passion overtake me. Our lips met and held together, as we let the wind entangle our hair. Inuyasha's tongue parted my lips and my tongue met with his. We pulled closer to each other and deeply let our kiss speak what our hearts longed to say.  
  
As the sun set over the western hills the two figures stand together, embracing the love that brought them together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ So sweet... aww... I want a boyfriend!! ::pouts:: but yea... Chapter 7 coming soon!! Review if you like what you're reading... : ) 


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello Everyone!! Ok.. I think I made a mistake in the last few chapters... I must have typed Kagura instead of Kouga... I meant to say Kouga, the wolf guy... not Kagura the wind youkai... my mistake... so sorry... anywho... I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story... I love all my reviews... oh and for those of you that are interested I have created the sequel to my other Inuyasha story: "Tenderness to You" the sequel is called "Treasure the Time We Have" and it opens fiver years later... check it out ; ) *Wink Wink*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the sun has long left the sky, Inuyasha carried me back to the village. The afternoon seemed like a blur to my senses; everything seemed light and airy. Yet, I was plagued by unanswered questions and mixed feelings.  
  
When we entered the village I felt a cense of awkwardness in the air. Inuyasha brought me to the first line of tipis and let me on my feet. We exchanged loving smiles and he turned to leave.  
  
"Inuyasha..." I whispered in the gathering darkness.  
  
"I'm here..." he answered.  
  
"What happens now?" I asked.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but, suddenly, the sound of hoof beats filled the air and Naraku rode up, along with five warriors one of which being Kouga, and surrounded Inuyasha.  
  
The claws of darkness spread around Inuyasha and me. Inuyasha put himself between Naraku and me.  
  
When my brother spoke his voice was harsh, "Kagome, where have you been? I have had my warriors searching all afternoon for you," he glared at Inuyasha, "were you with him?!" He pointed a strong finger at Inuyasha.  
  
Before I could answer Naraku drew his knife and held it to Inuyasha's throat.  
  
"You may have saved my sister's life but that does not make you part of this village! I know your kind; you are one of our enemies. Your people have destroyed many villages out of trickery and deception. You are a half breed and you will always be a half breed!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed as Naraku repeated the phrase 'half breed;' I knew that word pained Inuyasha stronger than any wound.  
  
Naraku continued, "Humans and demons are no longer friends. And since the full bloods have no use for half breeds- all half breeds caught on human lands will become slaves, which is now the law."  
  
"No!" I cried, "Naraku, don't please! Inuyasha is good and kind; he would never harm the village or any humans."  
  
"Except, of course, you." Inuyasha muttered to Naraku.  
  
Naraku's gaze lowered, and then he turned his hateful eyes onto me. "Hush sister! You trust too much this half breed, who is just using you."  
  
He turned his eyes back to Inuyasha. "He does not love you! He is here to seek out our weaknesses. And then destroy us. He cannot be trusted. But, he is anyway, pathetic excuse of a half breed." His eyes blazed at Inuyasha who looked him back straight in the eye showing no fear.  
  
Naraku could tell that Inuyasha was not afraid of him, this angered him more. "I have been to kind to you, hanyou. But you must go under a trial with the elders just like any other who comes into our village. Your judgment will be issued tomorrow at dawn. Those are my words."  
  
My brother stared long and hard at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at him bravely, he looked like a warrior, but I wondered if he wanted to run. When Inuyasha made no attempt to acknowledge Naraku's statement, Naraku assaulted him again,  
  
"You have a choice now half breed; you can stay and except your faults or flee like a coward. I give you that much for saving my sister's life. But know this, if you flee and I catch you again on our land, I will not be so generous. Until tomorrow you will be treated as a captive prisoner."  
  
Inuyasha turned and gave a small glance at me, and then he took a step forward and challenged Naraku's space. He spoke with a deep, venomous voice,  
  
"I will not flee from you. I except that I entered your land as a half breed and I fully will take responsibility for my actions against the humans. Any judgments passed on me I will accept full heartedly," Inuyasha said in a low voice, "all I ask is that you tell Kagome the truth about her past."  
  
My breath was caught in my throat, I felt tears come into my eyes, I heart was singing, but my happiness quickly turned to fear when I looked up at my brother's face. It was hot with anger, even in the gathering darkness I could tell what he was thinking by the expression on his face. His mouth formed a strait line and he stood up strait, towering over Inuyasha and looking very unhappy. I was frozen in fear; I feared for Inuyasha.  
  
In one quick movement that was blurred by my tearing eyes he motioned for the warriors to cease Inuyasha. Inuyasha was pulled upwards and his hands were pushed behind his back, one of the warriors drew his knife and held it to Inuyasha's throat, daring him to move. The warrior, I realized, was Kouga. His eyes resembled those of the deathly wolves. He mouthed words of terror into Inuyasha's ears. He looked like he would slit Stallion's throat at any minute. I reacted; I reached out and grabbed a hold of Kouga's arm.  
  
"Please Kouga, please spare him. Please Kouga! Naraku... I beg you...Please... Kouga...do it for me. As... as... a wedding gift!" the words escaped my mouth and my heart shattered.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, he jumped to get away but the warriors held him tight. "No! Kagome No! Don't please. Take it back! You must stay strong..."  
  
Kouga balled up his fist and struck Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha fell backwards, but was held up by the warriors. Blood dripped from his mouth, his eyes were half shut.  
  
"Stop, stop please," I grabbed again onto Kouga's arm; he turned and grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me close to his face. His face turned into a snarl. I could smell the heat of his body. Suddenly, Naraku came between us. "Enough! Kouga, settle down; there will be plenty more time to release your anger, I assure you." His face twisted into an awful smile.  
  
The warriors began to pull Inuyasha away. Kouga flashed me a look of violent desire, and walked away. I found myself frozen in my place. Inuyasha was being dragged away from me and I could not stop it. I felt so useless. I saw a smile come over my brother's face as Inuyasha was dragged away. I clenched my fists together, and before I knew what I was doing I was facing my brother.  
  
"I am ashamed to call you my sister," he said turning away from me.  
  
"You are not my brother. You never were." I answered him.  
  
Shocked by my reply, he kept talking, "you have made me look like a fool in front of my warriors, especially Kouga. Has your mind been asleep in your head? Have you not remembered his wedding proposal? He offers you so much more than that pathetic half breed."  
  
I opened my mouth to oppose but, again, he turned his back- meaning he would speak no more on the topic. "Why must you act so much like a child? I have handed you happiness and safety, and you turn to away and search for ... and search for... CHILDISH DREAMS!" he turned to me and gave me a shove that sent me falling backwards. I landed on the ground and looked up at him. I felt like a lamb before a slaughter.  
  
Naraku's fist was in the air, about to strike me where I lay, helpless.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the sound of a roar, a very deep roar, looking around my brother's body, and I saw Inuyasha running towards him at a great speed. He had broken free of the warrior's hold!  
  
I knew it was Inuyasha's last act to save me. He sent himself to kill Thunder Storm. As the two forces me, their arms locked in battle and they circled each other. Soon more warriors jumped into the fight, with weapons drawn.  
  
Inuyasha's body was lost in the heavy fighting, but I could hear his battle roars echo from beneath the bodies that attacked him.  
  
Suddenly, his voice rang out from among the brawl, "Run my love! You must be strong, I cannot protect you now. Flee into the forest, you will be safe there. Do not look back. Run now!"  
  
I jumped up onto my feet and turned and ran for my life. I heard shouts behind me, I did not stop. Pounding of fists...I ran faster. I heard the sound of arrows being sent into the air, I slowed. I heard a cry of pain; I heard a heavy fall. I stopped. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. My mind screamed at me to look over my shoulder. Inuyasha was hurt. I could feel it in my heart.  
  
His words reechoed in my soul. "You must be strong." I lifted my head. "I will be strong," I said out loud, "I will be as strong as you, Inuyasha, as strong as Dusty." I cried out into the sky, "Grant me the power to save the one I love. Show me my destiny!"  
  
I shut my eyes. I lifted up my head and stared, again, at the sky. Warmth spread over me. I heard my heart singing a song of change. My emotions came together and with a surge of power my soul opened and out came my spirit, into the air swirling me into a screen of mist and dreams. I felt a surge come over my body. My face felt tight and strong. I lowered my head and felt my hair around my neck and back. My senses suddenly were numb, and then they began to come back in a new way. I felt weak and unable to stand, I fell forward. Yet, I was still standing. I felt strong. I felt fast. I felt free. I heard shouts behind me. Yet I continued to look at the forest in front of me. I began to run with new speed. The trees passed me at an alarming speed. I felt as though I was flying. I was flying. Flying on a silver carpet... Flying on a rainbow. I cried as I ran. I cried for Dusty, I cried for Inuyasha, I cried for my mother, I cried for my enemies. The tears made my eyes blurry, but I did not need my eyes to run; I used my heart.  
  
The forest opened into the meadow. The sun had set over the flowing grasses, and now a full moon appeared in the starry sky. A storm followed behind me. I could smell it.  
  
I followed the same path that Inuyasha took me on. I reached the beginnings of the youkai lands. Once I crossed their boarder, I felt lost again.  
  
I felt drained and feeble, but I knew of no one to call upon for guidance.  
  
...  
  
Then I remembered someone...it was a long shot... but it was the only name I knew...he would have to help me.  
  
But first... I needed sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who is Kagome going to call upon to help her save Inuyasha? Or is Inuyasha already dead?... eek! Don't think that!! Inuyasha can't die... I didn't want him to die in this story...but... wouldn't that make things interesting...??  
  
Vote if Inuyasha should be dead or not... also... who do you think Kagome will ask to help her? Or better yet... who will find her sleeping body... I know who it is... but do you??  
  
R&R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The winter storms settled in, the land was an image of a winter graveyard. For the half breeds, these were the hard months; food was scarce, the rivers frozen. Most had been killed off by the full blooded youkai, others taken for slaves.  
  
The land was quiet. Although I worried about finding nourishment, these months of snow and desolation were a blessing to me.  
  
Now that winter was here I felt safer. I could sneak around without being seen or heard.  
  
What pained me more than the weather were my endless questions and thoughts. I was so far away from my people, from the one I loved. I sought out needed information. I needed to know, how could I save Inuyasha? How must I live? I had to gain knowledge of my past.  
  
During this time period of endless changing seasons, I had become stronger. I was no longer pathetic. I became wild. I left my human skin. I learned to use my new body as a weapon.  
  
With my new body I gained new speed as a way to gain strength. I developed my new senses.  
  
I also sharpened my mind. I did not fear the forest, but I did fear those stronger than me.  
  
Especially the one I searched for, the full blooded youkai that would, hopefully, answer my questions.In the Indian village the winter storms had a lesser effect. Cook fires burned outside every tipi. Children ran and played, their footprints could be seen in the freshly fallen snow.  
  
A hunting party rode over the hill and entered into camp. There were five riders and five extra horses. They had been on a long hunt, and two of the horses carried meat and hides. Women, children, and old men shouted in greeting. They came to look at the load of meat. The men unloaded their horses and took there share of the meat to their own campfires.  
  
Two of the five were warriors, they walked together into the center of the village, and then into a small tipi.  
  
Inside, the tipi was bare; it was made with thin, worn skins that let in much cold wind. The center pole was thick and strong. The bark was not sanded or softened; it stayed just as it would have in the forest from which it was cut.  
  
A young man was bound to the pole. His arms and legs were tied together with rawhide ropes. He did not look up when the warriors entered. The man lived by a miracle.  
  
One warrior walked up and kicked the young man in the ribs, causing him to lose even more strength and moan in pain.  
  
"Pathetic." He murmured.  
  
The other warrior kneeled down and looked at their prisoner. "How many moons do you think it has been?" he asked the other.  
  
"Over ten.," said the warrior who had kicked the man.  
  
"I think he's ready to talk." He reached out and grabbed a hand full of the prisoner's hair; he gripped tight and pulled the prisoners hair so that his face was turned up to his face.  
  
The young man's eyes were weak and tired, but they were not dead.  
  
"Alright, I will only ask you this last time, because you will not last that much longer. (He chuckles) Where is my sister?!?" The young man looked back at him, and said nothing.  
  
The warrior smacked his cheek, and shouted. "WHERE IS SHE? YOU WORTHLESS HALF BREED! WHERE! You won't tell me will you? Alright, fine then we will try another approach. By giving you no more water."  
  
"You are a foolish boy!" the other echoed  
  
He threw the young man's head down, and walked out of the tipi.  
  
The young man was Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku had placed a spell over the village, making it always be under a new moon; day or night it didn't matter, Inuyasha was stuck in his human form.  
  
He had changed so much. His body was frail and unnourished. His hair and skin were dirty and smelled of poison and infection. His eyes held no life.  
  
At night, wolves circled his tipi, attracted by his open wounds. One morning, Inuyasha awoke to find that there were paw prints on the moist dirt just inside the doorway.  
  
He had tried so many times to escape. But it was impossible to escape the heart of darkness.  
  
Inuyasha thought of Kagome all the time. He hoped that she was safe. He barely knew if she was alive or not.  
  
He listened to the guard outside jumping to keep himself warm. Inuyasha had not been able to stand in many moons.  
  
He could barely lift his head to drink water, whenever it was brought to him, which was not often, and even then it was brown or filled with mud. If the wind blew snow into the tipi he licked at it with his tongue. That was the only relief that he got, while under his waterless imprisonment.  
  
Oh how he missed Kagome, her love kept him alive. His memories were his only form of comfort against the pain.  
  
The weather was cruel and heartless, and it never seemed to end. Endless winter winds and ice storms. It seemed he could not go on much longer without becoming desperately ill.  
  
Outside his prison, life continued, Inuyasha herd the warriors talk, he listened to the women gossip, and the children play.  
  
Once a small boy had lifted up the end of the tipi and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
The boy said to Inuyasha with an innocent voice, "Are you evil? My daddy says you are."  
  
Inuyasha whispered back to the boy, "Little one, I am only as evil as you are."  
  
Then shouts came and the boy was pulled away; Inuyasha was beaten for speaking to him.  
  
Inuyasha later learned that the boy's name was Ollocot, son of Gray Panther. Inuyasha admired the boy, for he was courageous. He marked the last bit of miko spirit; the rest had been taken under by Naraku's spell.  
  
After the incident, Inuyasha overheard that Ollocot became possessed by a nightmare and had died just shortly after.  
  
"There is no hope." He grieved. "Naraku aims to kill us all."  
  
I crouched low under a half frozen bush; I dared not breathe as my eyes narrowed on my prey. My body was still and rigid. My eyes followed the movement in front of me.  
  
The deer stood with its head down, licking at the frozen ground. It was thin and weak.  
  
My mouth hung open with hunger, my stomach growled as it lay on the cold snow. I gave a faint wine; I had to have fresh meat...  
  
The deer's ears twitched and it slowly lifted its head and sniffed the air with its black velvet nose.  
  
The deer was anxious... so was I.  
  
'Lower your head,' I thought to myself, 'that's right...nothing to fear...lower you head back down...'  
  
The deer gave a sigh, and the muscles in its neck flexed as his eyes fell back to the ground and it lowered its head.  
  
'Now!' I thought to myself, as I rushed the animal.  
  
I sank my claws deep within the deer's side. I aimed for the main artery that would kill it instantly. Blood lay sprinkled on the white snow. The kill walked a few more paces then fell to its side.  
  
I cheered to myself. This was my first successful kill! No more voles or squirrels that hardly filled the stomach... I had a whole deer.  
  
I kneeled next to my kill, its blood made a scarlet pool in the snow. I ate with haste, the scent was in the air... soon more predators would come and try to steal away my kill. My human stomach had long ago gotten used to eating fresh, raw meat; yet... I missed the flavor that a pine-wood fire gave the meat.  
  
I heard the sound of wings above me; buzzards had already begun to circle over the kill. During winter, it was impossible to find a decent food source; all the predators knew this. It was eat...or be eaten.  
  
My raven/silver colored hair hung around my shoulders, I had to push it out of the way, but the silver sections kept falling into my eyes; it had grown so much longer since winter had set in.  
  
All of my senses were focused on the fresh meat in front of me, which I shoved into my mouth with no sense of manners or even bothering to chew.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a roar from only a few feet away. It was a roar from a much larger predator... I was running out of time.  
  
With a rush of speed and a harsh shove out of the way, I flew though the air and landed fifteen feet away from my deer.  
  
I landed heavy in the snow, I felt myself growl... something that seemed to happen allot, and I couldn't control. I looked up and noticed a hunched over figure practically consuming my deer with his body.  
  
My first glace at him, his long silver hair caught my eye... my heart skipped a beat... 'Inuyasha?' I wondered. But the painful memories of my past told me that it couldn't be so.  
  
The figure didn't look so tough, its body was all hidden under a heavy cloak and a large fluffy, what looked like, a scarf.  
  
I pulled myself up and growled again, this time louder, directly at the baka that was eating my kill.  
  
I narrowed my eyes and rushed forward at the thief, 'Two can play this game' I thought to myself. I lowered my shoulder and hit the thief in the side at a full run.  
  
I felt like I had hit a rock wall, I was flung backwards against the force of his body. The thief only shifted his weight slightly, while still continuing to eat.  
  
His eyes slowly looked in my direction, but didn't seem to show much fear.  
  
I picked myself off of the cold snow again and gave a slight shudder. To my astonishment, the thief emitted a low growl as well.  
  
I returned the emotion but I made my growl considerably louder.  
  
This time, the thief stopped eating he turned his full face in my direction. Set against white skin, with silver-white hair, and a perfect face. Along the sides of his face where two deep violet lines... off set by a crescent moon shape on his forehead. My eyes met a pair that resembled cold stone.  
  
Lifting a clawed hand, the thief wiped away the blood around his mouth, really just smearing it further around the corners of his lips.  
  
He reminded me of Kouga, with his cold stare and "pretty boy" face.  
  
I slightly opened my mouth to show him my fangs. He didn't seem all that tough, just a scavenger looking for an easy meal; well... I wasn't going to let him take mine.  
  
I raised my clawed hands and stood ready to defend my kill. A hint of pleasure sparked in his eyes even though his face remained still and emotionless.  
  
Raising his body upward, he rose to his full height... which was a towering six feet.  
  
I suddenly felt small and weak; I realized the major mistake I had made. This was not an ordinary thief... this was a demon...a full blooded demon.  
  
I heard myself whimper slightly and my legs turned to jelly. I had picked a fight with the wrong creature.  
  
I thought it would be smart to run away... and let the youkai eat. But with a quick glance at the carcass on the ground, there wasn't any meat left on the bones.  
  
I wondered if the youkai was still hungry.  
  
His deadly stare cut through me; his body was motionless, only his hair and clothing blew in the winters wind.  
  
I had to use this opportunity... this may be the only youkai I'd see before spring set in. I was about to die anyway... I might as well try.  
  
My voice was hidden deep within my terrified body, it took me a few moments, but I finally squeaked out a few words.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir...Mr. Youkai... sir... I was wondering... if you... if you knew a demon by the name of...Sess...Sessi...Sessika...zoo...umm...Sess-something...uhh."  
  
Oh damn, for the life of me... I couldn't remember the name. I knew I had the first part right... but I couldn't remember the last bit.  
  
The demon just continued to glare at me. He hadn't moved a muscle.  
  
I could tell I was annoying him. But I had to keep trying; Inuyasha's life depended on it.  
  
Wait...maybe he'll know Inuyasha...  
  
"He's the brother to Inuyasha...and he's a full demon." I continued.  
  
Inuyasha's name caught his attention, he slightly tilted his head.  
  
Maybe demons and humans don't speak the same language, I wondered.  
  
"Inuyasha..." his deep, frozen voice echoed from down within his throat.  
  
My head snapped back into reality... the demon had spoken! Did he recognize Inuyasha's name? It sounded like he was almost cursing Inuyasha's name the way he said it.  
  
Before I could resist I took a few quick steps closer to the demon. My hands clasped together with hope that he knew who Inuyasha was.  
  
The demon lowered his gaze as I moved closer to him. He looked confused.  
  
"Please..." I spoke to him, I could feel tears coming to my eyes, "please help me...I have to find Inuyasha's brother...Sesshn...Sessiro...umm...Sess-i...ohh..."  
  
"Sesshomaru" the demon answered.  
  
"Yes!" I couldn't believe it, "Yes that's his name Sesshomaru! Do you know him? Where can I find him?"  
  
The demon reached out with a strong, clawed hand and grabbed a hold on my arm. His eyes flashed and his face looked unhappy. His full voice spoke out; it rang in my ears like the voice of the gods.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Fear rose throughout my body. This demon could kill me instantly if he wanted too. I knew so little about demons to fully understand their feelings or emotions. I tried to stop my tears from falling... but I still was part human, emotions are our weaknesses.  
  
A few of my hot tears fell onto his arm, and gently rolled off. "Sesshomaru's brother has been captured by evil humans; they are torturing him... all because we fell in love..."  
  
The demons grip on my arm relaxed a bit. I continued to talk through my tears, "Sesshomaru is the only link I have to Inuyasha... I have to know about my past... so I can save Inuyasha."  
  
The demon looked slightly interested in my story. He shook his head slightly and then spoke again, "And what will you do when you find Sesshomaru?"  
  
I thought it an odd question to ask but I answered, "I don't really know...I know that full bloods don't like half breeds...but...maybe I could...I don't know... convince him to help me save Inuyasha...but I just don't know...I haven't really given it much thought... I have just been trying to find him right now..."  
  
I raised my eyes to meet his eyes, along with the perfect face that resent feeling.  
  
The demon turned his gaze sharply away, turned his body and began to walk away. My ears picked up his mumbled words. "Stupid half breed emotion..."  
  
My jaw dropped, after all that he was still going to continue to be stubborn. I couldn't give up, not now... now that I was so close.  
  
"Wait!" I called to him, "You have to help me! I know you don't like half breeds but can't you make an exception...I know you have feelings deep within. I know you care...please...Sesshomaru...help me save your brother."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped walking away; he froze as my words hung around his head, burning into his frozen heart.  
  
"Inuyasha's fate is not my problem." He added coldly.  
  
"But he is your brother..." I cried.  
  
"No. He is a hanyou...a disgrace. Never was he my brother." Sesshomaru said darkly.  
  
"You creep!" I screamed at him, "How can you not care?!? Your heart is as cold as a stone. You are the disgrace, not Inuyasha...he has feelings...he can love! You can never love Sesshomaru...and you will die unable to know how to love!"  
  
With blurred speed, Sesshomaru ran back to me, and his fist appeared centimeters away from my face.  
  
I shut my eyes and let it come. But he did not strike me. I reopened my eyes to his meet his eyes...which I just realized had a slight hint of blue in them.  
  
"You have not always been a hanyou..." Sesshomaru spoke softly.  
  
I nodded my head, "I was placed under a spell and turned human..."  
  
"A spell?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yes," I answered, "I was born full demon, but my powers where sucked away until I became a half breed...then, I was hidden as a human...so that the rest of my power would not be drained away."  
  
Sesshomaru looked deep in thought, "Tell me everything you know about yourself." He said.  
  
I gave a small smile and nodded.  
  
I think that a small part of Sesshomaru's frozen heart softened that day.  
  
Yea Chapter 8 done...hehe... I hope you all are enjoying this story... I'm soo sorry I havn't been posting allot lately... but school is almost out... so I'll be writing allot more once that is done and over with... don't forget to review if you like what you are reading... thanks!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello to Everyone... ok here is Chapter 9 sorry for taking soo long to post... but school is out now... so I'll be writing more... so don't worry... oh and just as a warning... Sesshomaru is very OOC this chapter...lol... I had to make him that way because...well...it just fits the story. Anywho, just read anyway... Sess&Kag fans will like this chapter...but remember... this story is an Inu&Kag.... So sorry to al the Sess&Kag fans... don't hate me : (  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sesshomaru and I had spoken for hours. I told him everything...everything I knew. He only listened to my words, with his cold stare.  
  
In the end, he would not help me. Out of hated for his brother.  
  
I remember his last words to me... "Do not start a war you cannot win."  
  
"War is inevitable, I stand with those who will fight." I answered him.  
  
"You are a single soled army." He hissed.  
  
"At least I know what I'm doing is right." I spoke to him.  
  
Sesshomaru knew I did not fear him, I couldn't tell if this angered him or shocked him. He stood as a creature that could kill me without breaking a sweat. He could pick his teeth with my bones.  
  
"If you won't help me, then I guess I am alone. But I can save Inuyasha; I realize now...I don't need you, I don't need anyone... But especially not you, Sesshomaru."  
  
And with those words... I left him standing there. I could feel his gaze burning into my back as I ran away, but I did not falter. I had a goal.  
  
I reached the trees, snow fell from the branches and hit the ground with hard knocks. I reduced my speed and walked carefully. I kept my breathing shallow; my ears listened to everything around me, my nose picked up any slight scent.  
  
Spring time birds sung in the trees. I tried to ignore their sweet songs. I moved off of my path and began to zigzag between the clumps of trees; to throw off my trail if anyone was following.  
  
The trees began to thin, I stopped. Now I needed to search for other animal trails to follow, so my footprints would blend.  
  
I was lucky to find a remotely fresh trail of white-tailed deer tracks. The trail led back into the thicker parts of the woods. I followed it anyway, hoping that they had turned back and headed for the stream ahead.  
  
After a few more minutes the trail grew dry; the deer had gone too deep into the woods.  
  
I turned back and looked again for another trail.  
  
This process I had learned was very successful in getting close to the village. Although becoming monotonous at times, it was a way to stay hidden and untraceable.  
  
After several tries, I found a wolf trail that led very close to the village; the trail would probably take me close to the horse pen.  
  
Astonishingly, it had led me along the far long right side; close to the chief huts. I could hear voices all around me. The smells of humans had been prominent since I first begun.  
  
I stopped many times to listen and get my bearings. I walked parallel to the village, getting closer with every step. Cover was becoming less and less. Trees turned into weak saplings, and the bushed were gone.  
  
Noises became present all around me; sounds of children and men. My fear had long turned to terror; my heart was in my head. Each individual double beat sounded like drums in my ears. I was surprised that the noise could not be heard outside my body.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the cracking of branches from above my head. I looked up just in time to have a huge snow drift fall near me, and spray me with powder.  
  
I lay down instantly. Letting the snow cover me, I burred my head in the snow; covering every inch of my body. I shut my eyes and listened.  
  
I heard nothing...wait... I did hear something.  
  
It came from above my head, soft nicks and clicks.  
  
I listened harder. I could picture in my head the branches above me, and sitting in those branches the creature that had sent the snow falling down on top of me, the noises of a paranoid squirrel.  
  
Squirrels were one of those annoying creatures that are impossible to carry a conversation on with. Their minds move so quick that they can barely keep up with their own emotions.  
  
He would certainly make allot of noise if I stood back up. And such close to the village, I dare not risk it. All I could do was wait for him to move on.  
  
As I lay there I began to let my mind wander. I was so close to Inuyasha. If only his mind was open, I could possibly talk to him... talk to him, something I have longed to do for many moons. I was in such a comfortable state, that I slipped into unconsciousness. I slept there, so close to the enemy, in a perfect state of contentment.  
  
Dream  
I stood in the middle of the human village, everything was quiet and  
still. No breezes blew. No sound came. Only shadows of lonely tipi  
have crawled along the edges of the frozen ground.  
  
I looked up toward the sky, the gray clouds stood still. All time had  
stopped. Suddenly, I felt something wash over my feet. I looked down  
to see with astonishment... a river. It flowed from a spot beyond the  
horizon line. As the river flowed on and on I let it engulf my feet  
all the way up to me knees.  
  
The river pressed on and on; encircling the tipis; washing them away.  
Debris washed by me; I watched it pass with a heavy heart. Then, just  
as quickly as it had started, the river ended, the water around me  
knees grew shallower and shallower until it came to just the top of my  
foot. Then the river ended; the land was flat. Only ripples in the  
sand remained, with pieces of wood sticking out.  
  
I watched as the very last bit of water evaporated away, and I stood  
on the sand. I picked up my foot and looked at the imprint of my foot  
in the sand. I placed that foot in front of me and began to walk  
strait ahead of my vision line.  
  
The sand seemed endless. I began to grow worried; will I ever find  
anything else alive out here? My walk turned to a jog then, to a run  
and, then to a mad dash. Rapidly, every place I stepped tiny plants  
began to grow. They grew into stocky flowering grasses. Their white  
flowers opened and let out their sweet sent into the wind.  
  
I looked behind myself to see stretches of meadow and flowers growing  
just as fast as my feet hit the ground. Trees began to sprout out of  
the grasses. Birds filled the trees. Their songs filled my head, I  
began to feel happy. I ran to run. I felt as though I pulled a blanket  
that cloaked the land with life. My hair streamed behind me. Breath  
filled my lungs. I ran on and on, letting the land become repaired.  
  
Unexpectedly, the land stopped, and in front of me stood mountains.  
Huge mountains that where taller than the clouds. The mountains stood  
effortlessly, against the sky; their jagged peaks pointed like spears  
toward the heavens.  
  
Yet, the held an elegant strength to them. There was certainly no way  
around them. They looked impossible to get through. I walked slowly  
towards them. I could not go on. What ever my destiny was, it lay  
beyond these rocky beasts. A lone buzzard flew over one of the lower  
peaks. I squinted my eyes to see him fly in circles. My eyes could not  
focus on him. The light kept getting brighter and brighter, until I  
was looking into nothing but the bright golden light of Inuyasha's  
eyes...  
  
End Dream  
  
My eyes fluttered open; I breathed a heavy sigh. The tree I had leaned against had soft, warm bark. It reminded me of that shady willow tree I had fallen asleep under when I was with Dusty.  
  
I sighed again.  
  
I flared my nostrils and look in the sent around me. I smelled snow mixed with the smells of roasting deer meat. My head snapped back into reality, how I had forgotten I was still lying so close to the village. I listened harder; I heard the sounds of bells and loud shouts.  
  
It sounded like a feast.  
  
I checked my surroundings, no humans stood around me. They must all be at the feast. I curled my feet under me to stand up. Every inch I moved I checked if anything in my new line of vision could see me. It was just growing dusk. I had to leave now. I gently rose to my knees.  
  
I froze to look around me...nothing. So I stood fully up.  
  
I suddenly became aware of how cold it was. As soon as the sun had set the temperature had dropped dangerously low. The forest behind me was dead silent. The ground fairly shook with the beat of dancing feet.  
  
I moved slightly backwards. And I could see in between the clusters of tipis.  
  
Women sat around a large fire clapping their hands and a few beat drums.  
  
Warriors dressed in elk skin fringed leggings danced around the fire, shouting and yelling songs.  
  
My curiosity was killing me; I was so close to the people, my old people. Maybe, possibly... tonight I could see him... maybe I could free him. I felt so confident that tonight would be the night. Could I do it alone? My heart was swelling. I took a step forward.  
  
And then I heard a noise behind me. I ignored it, the voices where screaming in my head to be a hero. But then it became louder and closer. I turned my head just in time to see a pair of eyes, before a hand clasped over my mouth.  
  
"Don't move!" a cold voice hissed.  
  
My body was shaking; I feared that one of the human warriors had caught me. I had only one defense now...I slowly opened my lips and searched for skin to bite. I tried not to breathe; once my mouth was open enough, I attacked.  
  
My front canines found their hold on the knuckle of the hand over my mouth. A cool flow of blood entered my mouth. It reached my tongue and touched my senses. This was divine blood.  
  
The hand pulled away from my lips, I turned to face my opponent.  
  
In the gathering darkness I could see the outline of him, he stood in the shadows.  
  
It was Sesshomaru.  
  
His skin shown icy white against the falling sun. I could breathe again.  
  
Ignoring Sesshomaru's presence I turned my head back toward the feast. The humans were still carrying on.  
  
Sesshomaru took a step forward.  
  
I reechoed his own words back at him. "Don't move." I said. He stopped.  
  
"We are too close ...let's move back..." his voice spoke out.  
  
"No. I can do it. Tonight, I can do it." I whispered.  
  
"No! I'm telling you...move back! Leave, you are too close."  
  
"You leave! I'm going to stay. They are feasting, he will not be guarded well." my voice grew anxious. I took a step forward.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed by arm and sunk his claws in deep, not enough to draw blood, but enough to get my attention. "You'll get hurt...this is suicide."  
  
I turned to him, "Don't try and stop me. I can do this. I can't stand it any longer without him. Leave me alone." I began to slowly walk to the side, sloping down to see around the corner of the fire.  
  
"Wait!" he called, "if you're going to do this...let...let me help..."  
  
I looked back at him. "You want to help me?!?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
I peered at him. This youkai, he is willing to help me?  
  
"Why?" I said.  
  
Sesshomaru hung his head low and hid his eyes from mine. "Because...because...I like you..." he answered hesitantly.  
  
My heart skipped a beat. I turned and looked at him. He looked back up at me. Our gaze met for a second. Then it was broken by the sound of a shout followed by a bunch of cheers. I moved quick and I dropped back and walked slowly backwards away from the village. Sesshomaru followed me.  
  
After we were under the cover of the dark forest, the fire light could only be barely seen in between the thick trees.  
  
We both didn't speak.  
  
My head swirled with questions. Sesshomaru walked close to me. I could feel the heat from his body. His lips gently touched my neck. It had been so long since I had felt softness like that. I shut my eyes. I could feel him moving in closer.  
  
But, I turned to him, "Stop, this can't happen. I'm sorry. But I don't love you."  
  
Sesshomaru lowered his head and turned away.  
  
"Please try to understand. My true love waits for me just beyond that fire. Inuyasha is my life." I softly began to cry. "Please understand, we are too different, I'm sorry."  
  
Sesshomaru continued to look away "I knew you would say that, but can I say one more thing?"  
  
"Alright," I squeaked out.  
  
He sighed heavily. "Kagome, it hurts me so to say this. But you need to know. I have been watching these humans. I have listened to their talk. They are ruthless and heartless. I fear for any kind of creature to be taken under their control, and lost forever. I have seen something, something terrible, but true... these humans they care not for any living creature except their own flesh and blood. Naraku is sick with rage. He knows you're gone, gone like your mother..."  
  
I opened my mouth object. But Sesshomaru continued.  
  
"He has been torturing Inuyasha. Then he did the unthinkable... I wouldn't of believed it if I didn't see it for myself. Your so called love, Inuyasha, is dead. I gasped, and shook my head. I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak.  
  
"Could he possibly know that you are hanyou again."  
  
I couldn't answer. My whole body shook like leaves blowing in the trees. My strength left me. It felt as though my heart had been ripped out of my body. I no longer had a heart, where it had been in my breast now stood a lump of cold stone. My legs collapsed under me. I fell heavy onto the half frozen ground. His words had hurt more than any wound. This was impossible.  
  
My tears began to fall down from my eyes. As they hit the ground they froze into tiny bubbles of ice. We both did not speak for a long time. Dusk had fallen and night was among us. The forest stirred all around us. Creatures that slept while the sun was in the sky now awoke to play while the moon was out.  
  
I did not want to believe what I had heard. My mind could not take the pressure.  
  
Sesshomaru came closer to me, kneeling on the ground he pulled me into his chest. I let him, my strength was gone.  
  
I allowed myself to remain in his embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around me, blocking out the cold.  
  
I finally shook myself away from him and rose off the ground. I looked at the light from the human village.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped with awkwardness, he must have been half asleep whilst I was in his arms.  
  
He walked up beside me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. Without turning by body, I looked up at him.  
  
I stood my ground. "No! I do not believe your words. Inuyasha is alive. I know that I was not meant to take my task on alone. Your words are lies!"  
  
"You pathetic human," he answered with wild demon eyes, "I speak true words. Can you not accept Inuyasha's fate? As well as your own?"  
  
"Liar!" I screamed, I reached out with my clawed hands and scraped Sesshomaru across the face. His head slightly turned at my blow. Four long scratches along his cheek began to drip blood.  
  
As if shaken from a nightmare, Sesshomaru's eyes turned soft again, his body relaxed he looked down at the ground. His voice became smooth and sensitive.  
  
"Kagome, do not be mad. I am merely concerned for your safety. I am only telling you what I have seen with my own eyes. Forgive my temper."  
  
I walked over to him and stared at him until he lifted his head to look into my eyes.  
  
"Your heart is good Sesshomaru, but you still have much to learn. I ask you, do you still wish to help me rescue Inuyasha?"  
  
I expected a no. If Sesshomaru was to help me, then there was still hope for him. We all must learn, sometimes.  
  
Sesshomaru looked to the ground again for his words.  
  
"I love you. I love your every movement. Your gate, your sky-colored eyes, your very being. I don't believe that you feel the same for me?"  
  
He looked at me for an answer, I gently shook my head.  
  
"I just want you to know, even though you are destined to be with this...half breed. (He added dryly.) I just want you to know, that if my half- wit brother ever harms you in any way...I'm still here.  
  
You have brought such enlightenment into my life. Perhaps it is because you used to be a full blooded youkai...until your power was drained...maybe that is why I am attracted to you. If you remain as strong as you are beautiful, then I can only wish you luck and happiness for the rest of your life."  
  
I walked towards Sesshomaru; I cupped his scraped cheek in my hand, "Thank you."  
  
Sesshomaru pulled away from me and walked toward the village. He turned back to look at me. He looked so grown up against the dark trees.  
  
"Let us go rescue your Inuyasha."  
  
"Just the two of us?" I asked, "I don't think it's wise to do it tonight. The feast is over; the warriors will be well fed and full of energy."  
  
"Exactly why we give them something to waste their energy on." He answered with a smile. "I have done this before, humans have rich blood...and they are plentiful in the winter times."  
  
I had to smile at his comment; it was typical of a demon to think that way about humans...only as their food.  
  
"Sesshomaru," I asked, he turned to me.  
  
"You know he is your brother too, you can be doing this for him."  
  
Sesshomaru lowered his gaze, "He is not my brother, Kagome. I do this for you."  
  
My eyes widened at his words.  
  
"If you are not happy...then am not happy. I could just steal you away from Inuyasha, and claim you as my own...." He gave me a side glance.  
  
"But you have shown me that there is more to life then ones own happiness." He said.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
'Good boy, Sesshomaru." I thought.  
  
..................................................................  
  
Next Chapter...Chapter 10... Sess and Kag storm the village... but, did Inuyasha make it? Will this be the final battle between Kag and Naraku? Find out...in chapter 10... up soon... I hope...lol R&R 


End file.
